Rushu
'''Rushu '''is the king of the demons and the Fab'hugruta realm. He is the main villain until the middle of season 2 from french series Wakfu (for which Qilby takes the role of main antagonist completely). Has always aspired to enter the pantheon of gods. He accuses Sacrier of having taken his place. It was he who pushed the arrival of Djaul as protector of Desiember, and the creation of this month. Personality As Rushu is more often mentioned in relation to his servants than shown in the media, his personality isn't entirely defined. His thirst for power and destruction is unquestionable, and his natural propensity for evil in general is no surprise. His involvement in season 2 of the animated series does not depict him as being particularly clever, although he is constantly plotting to take over the World of Twelve. History Past Story Is the oldest of the demons. He began his career with a demonic coup: He decides to kill all his brothers and sisters! Since then he was master and lord of the Fab'hugruta, the demonic plan, that reigns with an iron hand (red) wrapped in a steel glove (with spikes). All who have horns have bad breath and bad faith. But being the king of the Fab'huritus is not enough: He wants to conquer the universe, and to become bigger than the gods! Present Days But Rushu has signed a non-aggression pact, in which he agrees not to leave his home. Even so, his goal is clear: He will not know descending until he invades the World of Twelve. His right arm, Djaul, courageously tries to help with the process. But the first attempt fails in the year 24, mainly due to Gultar. In 505, the pact is broken once again, this time by the demon Esra'Ruoy'Dnim. Like others before him, he aims to find Dofus to bring back to his master, and his method of choice is to enslave the Amaknian populace and force them to search for the Dragon eggs, while he indulges in a life of laziness and constant feasts. That will ultimately be his downfall, as Allister's Ruse relies specifically on his boundless appetite. Once again, Rushu is left without a Dofus, and Esra'Ruoy'Dnim is kept in a prison and bound by the Heads for no Tails, unable to serve his plans. Meeting and Deal So when Qilby offers him help to return to the world of Twelve, Rushu does not hesitate a second! When he reaches the Purple Claw archipelago, his dream is finally fulfilled. Once again leading his army through a portal, the lord of the Shustuft Crust finds himself confronted by Goultard for the second time. This time, the son of Iop is in full control of himself, but even more unexpected is the fact that he has taken over the role of Iop god. Despite his considerable power, Rushu is no match for the god of war and calls all of his Shushus to him, absorbing them to increase his own power and even the odds. While the outcome of their fight is uncertain, Goultard manages to send Rushu back through the portal right before it shuts, thereby repelling the entire invasion as practically all Shushus were inside the demon lord's body. In the final credits for season 2, the new Iop and Rushu are shown fighting for what is assumed to be a fairly long time. Gallery Rushu.png|Rushu appearance in Dofus games. anry rushu.jpg|Angry Stare of Rushu. old rushu.jpg|Rushu old desing. rushu and qilby.jpg|Qilby and Rushu. Rushu and goultar.png|The Master Goultar taking rushu directly to the Fab'hugruta world. Rushu defeat.png|Rushu's defeat. Trivia *Rushu has have some similarities to The King Mighty One-Eye. **Both are monarch demons who run their own world and army of infernal creatures. **Both took great part of antagonistic paper in the fantasy histories, until the end and these they survived the last battle being defeated, whereas the true main villains die or end up in worse conditions ,as it is in the case of Zigzag and Qilby. **Both demons make a deal with the main villains who have knowledge about magic and science ,Reaching the point of making deals to govern or conquer realms. Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Demon Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Giant Category:Evil from the past Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Extremists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Manga Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Dark Knights Category:The Heavy Category:Businessmen Category:Rivals Category:Monarchs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lawful Evil